


Into the great wide open

by KeepGoing



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Date Night, Explicit Sexual Content, Ian and Mickey try new things, M/M, Married Life, Mickey and Ian test their limits, Sex Club, Smut, Voyeurism, dont worry they dont sleep with other people just each other, ian makes up for a bad date, set in episode 11/7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepGoing/pseuds/KeepGoing
Summary: What if Ian and Mickey's date in 11.7 goes badly because those guys were douches?What if Ian tries to make it up to Mickey by going someplace a little different?What if Mickey totally likes it more than he or Ian thought he would?Simple plot? Ian and Mickey go to a sex club.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 8
Kudos: 185





	Into the great wide open

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. Back with smut. Even though 11.7 hasn't aired yet, I'm kinda writing my own version. A version Showtime would NEVER air. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are LOVE.

Ian knows he and Mickey aren't like other couples. 

He knows he tries to make them like other couples, but it always ends up blowing up in his face. He knows that sometimes he still thinks he’s better than the South Side; getting a taste of the finer things in life way too young with men way too old; and maybe, just once in a while, he wants to show Mickey what’s on the other side. Mickey is right. Ian does try to change him sometimes. Tries to get Mickey out of his comfort zone; but Mickey fights him with every ounce of his stubbornness, every damn time. 

It’s how they ended up with Mickey annoyed, yet again, with Ian’s idea of trying to make other gay friends. In another world; the world when he wasn’t married to Mickey and trying to make it work with other men who weren't Mickey; Ian thinks he can drink Rose and talk about global issues and queer rights and think that he isn't just another poor kid from the South Side. But he realizes, a little too late, that being around those types of people, just make him feel more like a poor kid from the South Side. Because Ian knows he isn't one of them. He never was and he never will be. The only person who has never made him feel like a poor kid from the South Side, is Mickey. 

Mickey is staring angrily out the window of the L, watching the North Side pass them by, like it always has, and bouncing his leg aggressively next to Ian’s. Ian knows he’s annoyed. Their new so called ‘friends’ were asking normal couple questions like how he and Mickey met and what they do for a living and Mickey, being unashamed and brass as usual, answers truthfully which in turn they are given questionable looks which Mickey takes very personally and it all went downhill from there. Mickey had mumbled to himself the entire walk back to the L with choice phrases like ‘pussy ass fags’ and ‘entitled assholes’ and Ian’s personal favorite ‘rich cocksuckers’. And it's not like Mickey’s wrong. They are all those things and more. 

Ian puts his hand on Mickey’s bouncing knee, and his eyes snap to Ian’s immediately. 

“What?” 

“Don't be pissed, okay?” 

Mickey clicks his tongue between his teeth and looks back out the window. “Not pissed. Just fucking annoyed we wasted this fucking night when we could have been home getting high and banging all night.” He pauses and turns back to Ian. “I told you this would happen. But once, I thought ‘hey, we’ll do what Ian wants.’ And look, as usual, I was fucking right. Fucking assholes think they are better than us. But they ain’t. They ain’t better than us.” 

“No, Mick.” Ian says softly. “They aren't better than us.” 

“Don't ever make me do that shit again. We ain’t like them Gallagher. We both fucking know that. But I don’t need to be fucking reminded every time you get a fucking hard on for your old life in the North Side.” 

“That’s not what this was, Mickey.” Ian rolls his eyes and slouches down further in his seat. “I just thought...” 

“Well, whatever it is the fuck you thought, it was wrong.” 

“Yeah, I get it. Fuck.” 

It’s silent between them for a few minutes, Mickey picking at the fraying of his black jeans and Ian watching his fingers and for some reason getting incredibly hot under his layers of clothing. So hot in fact, one of the craziest things ever courses through his brain. 

“Wanna go somewhere?” 

“No.” Mickey spits out with venom on his tongue. “I wanna go home and get so high I forget this night ever existed.” 

“I have an idea.” 

“Last idea you had didn’t go so well there, Princess.” 

Ian leans into his husband and presses his lips hotly to his ear. “Trust me. You’ll like this idea.” He feels Mickey shiver and he licks his lips. 

“Does it involve your dick in my ass?” Mickey asks quietly. 

“Oh, definitely.” 

Mickey gives a short nod of his head and Ian looks out the window to calculate where they are on the line. 

1 stop later, Ian is grabbing Mickey’s hand and leading them out onto the platform and looking around, trying to figure out what direction they need to go in. 

“The fuck neighborhood is this?” 

“West side. There’s a club here I’ve heard about. Never been there, but always wanted to.” 

“A fucking gay club? Come on, Ian. I thought we were gonna fuck?” 

“We are.” 

“I’m not fucking you in some cum drenched bathroom while techno music gives me a God damn migraine.” 

“It’s not like that. Just...trust me, okay.” Ian turns and puts his hands on Mickey’s shoulders. “I know I ruined tonight. Let me make it up to you.” 

It’s a 10-minute walk to the club and as soon as Ian spots it in the distance, his stomach does this weird flop thing. Like he told Mickey, he’s heard a lot about this club but never had the nerve to ever go. But honestly, he thinks it's something he could only experience with Mickey. And he thinks they could have fun, as long as Mickey understands the real reason, he’s bringing him here. 

The red sign is illuminating Mickey’s pale skin and Ian can see the second the light turns on in his brain. 

“Is this a fucking sex club?” He spits out. 

“Maybe.” Ian gives him a cheeky smile. 

“Thought you wanted to be monogamous or some shit.” 

“I do. We can just watch. It’s like live porn.” 

Mickey scoffs. “You think for one second you’re not gonna get groped the second you walk in there? Then I’m gonna have to kill a fucker and then I’ll go back to jail. That what you want? That your idea of a fun night?” 

“Mickey,” Ian says in that flirty soft tone he knows brings Mickey back to reality. “If you think for one second you wouldn’t get groped too, especially with how hot you look tonight, you’re dumber than I thought. And this club isn't like the Fairy Tale. They are big on consent here. You get to watch and partake if you want to. That’s all.” 

“I don't know, man.” Mickey eyes the sign again and the large bouncer outside the door. 

Ian puts his arms around his husband and looks down into his eyes. “We just go in and look around. We don’t like it, we can leave. And then we can go home, smoke a bowl and I’ll fuck you until the sun comes up, okay?” 

“Flip?” 

Ian smiles. “Okay.” 

“Deal.” Mickey sighs heavily. “Can't believe I’m fucking do this shit. Always making me do this queer ass shit.” 

“Mmm.” Ian pushes Mickey forward by the back of his neck and the bouncer eyes them both, thoroughly, and opens the large red door for them to enter. 

“Don't we need a secret password or something?” Mickey asks as they both walk through wafts of smoke. 

“Not with the way we look.” 

“Modest much, motherfucker?” 

Ian chuckles and takes in the scene as it enfolds around him. There seems to be designated spots for certain type of sex acts. One guy is getting whipped as he’s strapped into what can only be described as some type of torture device. But he seems to be enjoying it. Greatly. Another station seems to be just be a long train of blowjobs. Ian feels his dick chub up in jeans as he watches a dark-haired guy deep throat a rather thick cock; cheeks puffing out as he goes deeper and deeper. He looks at Mickey who is also watching with blown pupils. A couple of men walk by them, eyeing them up and down, but none of them touch them. They just look and smile. Consent. It’s a beautiful thing. 

There are a few red couches in the corner of the club with some couples making out, one getting his ass eaten and another getting ridden into the cushions. Mickey is thumbing his lip next to Ian and Ian presses his hand hard against Mickey’s lower back. “Let's go over there.” 

Mickey nods and they hold hands as they walk over to the couches, where some men look up at them and some just are too engrossed in their partners to care about them. They watch the couples; the way the bottoms back arches as the man underneath him rails him over and over, just fucking up into him with abandon. Ian is hard in his jeans and when he looks at Mickey, his lips are parted and his eyes hooded as he watches the man take it. Ian leans in and brushes his lips against Mickey’s neck. 

“That’s what you look like when you ride my cock. You lose yourself. It’s so fucking hot.” 

Mickey moans and turns his head so he can press his mouth hotly to Ian’s. Their tongues slide together easily; it's like breathing for them now; and Ian caresses the side of Mickey’s face as he nips at his lower lip. 

“What do you want, Mick? It’s okay if you want any of these guys. It doesn't have to mean anything. I can't say I’ll like it, but if it's what you want...” Ian is cut off by a hard grab to the back of his neck. Mickey looks up into his eyes; blue getting deep into green. 

“I don’t want any of these guys, you fucker. Yeah, it's hot to watch. But all I want is this.” Mickey cups Ian’s cock through his jeans. “Let’s show them how to fuck.” 

Ian moans, loudly, and eases Mickey back to an unoccupied chair. He stays standing as Mickey spreads his thighs and lays his arms out on the arm rests and gives Ian that fucked-out look he gets when he knows he’s about to get fucking destroyed by his husband. Ian removes his unbuttoned shirt and slides it down over his arms and Mickey licks his lips at the site of his chest hair peeking out over his t-shirt. Ian grabs the bulge in his pants and flicks open the button on his jeans. Mickey is just panting heavily, every once in a while, looking at the couples around them. The one couple is still fucking like they are the last two people on earth; loud and skin slapping over the sounds of other couples. 

Ian leans down and kisses him, licking across Mickey’s front teeth. “I can fuck you better than that.” 

“I know you can.” Mickey leans up into Ian’s body. Ian can tell he’s still a little tense. They have never done anything like this before. Sure, they’ve fucked in public; the thrill of getting caught always an adrenaline rush; but this is different. Mickey is a private person when it comes to them, especially in the bedroom. It’s fine if the other Gallagher's hear them having sex, but people watching them? Ian isn't sure if it's something Mickey would ever be okay with. 

“We don’t have to do this. You don’t have to prove anything to me. We can just watch a little and then we can go home and fuck in our own bed.” 

Mickey mulls over Ian’s words but then slowly reaches out to slide the zipper down on Ian’s jeans. “Only thing I got to prove is to show these fuckers how real fags fuck. Give me that cock, Gallagher.” 

Ian smiles and lets Mickey slide Ian’s jeans down to his knees, along with his underwear and leans forward and takes his leaking tip between his full lips. He licks the slit, looking up at Ian with dark eyes. Ian grips the back of Mickey’s head and pushes him deeper on his cock. 

“That’s it, Mick. Show them what a real cocksucker looks like.” Ian groans from his chest as Mickey takes Ian down to the base, no gag reflex in sight. It's something Ian’s always marveled at when it came to Mickey. From the first time Mickey blew him all those years ago, he could just take Ian all the way down his throat and never once gag. Once in a while in a brutal face fuck, he may make some gurgling noises, but that’s just mostly spit and some theatrics for Ian’s sake. And Mickey is putting on the same theatrics tonight; moaning and gagging as he takes Ian down his throat over and over with deep head bobs. Ian catches out of the corner of his eye, some of the men watching them. The couple who had been enjoying their own enthusiastic ass eating and blow jobs are now jerking their cocks, watching Mickey suck down Ian’s with lust and wanton. 

Ian pulls Mickey off his cock with a loud pop and whimper from Mickey’s throat, by the top of his hair. He twists his fingers into it and stares down at his husband; red swollen lips and blown out pupils. “Take your clothes off.” 

Mickey sits back and removes his denim jacket and t-shirt with two swift movements and doesn't even bother to stand to undo his jeans and slides them down and off his thick thighs. He kicks them next to the chair as Ian removes his t-shirt and steps out of his own jeans. “On your fucking knees.” Ian growls. 

Mickey smirks and turns to kneel on the soft cushioned chair, his pale plump ass on display for all the men in the club. Ian feels a surge of jealousy and possession as he looks around at all the men stroking their cocks to Mickey’s perfect ass. He gives a loud hard slap to Mickey’s left cheek and Mickey bucks back and groans into the air. 

“Mine.” Ian says loudly looking around at the wide eyes around him. They don’t come closer. But they continue to jerk themselves as Ian spreads Mickey’s ass and leans down to lick a long line down his crack and laps over his hole. He spits on it and Mickey pushes back into his face. He always loves when Ian does that. It makes him feel dirty and owned and it’s a possessive thing, and Ian feels overly possessive right now. He licks at Mickey’s hole hungrily; all growls and spit and red indents being pressed into Mickey’s cheeks for bruises to form later. Mickey’s thighs are shaking and Ian can feel how heavy and thick his balls are in his face. Fuck, he can never get enough of him. Ian thought maybe as time passed, more settled into being married, this need and want for Mickey would subside a little. If anything, it's only gotten stronger. 

Ian stands when he is satisfied with how open and wet Mickey is and spits into his hand to spread it over his cock thoroughly. It’s going to be a rough fuck, but Mickey should still be fucked out enough from this morning and Ian knows there’s still some of his cum up in Mickey’s ass because he could taste it, so it won't be the driest fuck they’ve ever had. He smacks Mickey’s ass again as he strokes his cock, watching as Mickey’s hole flutters, waiting to be filled. He slides his fingertip over it, watching it wink and opens at Ian’s touch. 

When Ian pushes inside, Mickey gasps and moans loudly as he stretches around Ian’s cock. Ian can hear the soft moans of the men around him and the slick slapping sounds as they jerk themselves. Mickey looks over his shoulder at their spectators and he catches Ian eyes with a small smirk. He gives Ian a small nod, permission, consent, and Ian grips Mickey’s hips roughly and pounds into him with every muscle in his body. Mickey’s face is being pushed into the back of the chair as he fucks into him hard with balls slapping the back of Mickey’s ass and his body going limp at Ian’s thrusts of his hips. He keeps going back and forth between gripping Mickey’s hips to his shoulders to even grabbing the back of Mickey’s head for leverage, smashing his face deeper and deeper into the chair. He can hear Mickey’s muffled cries of pleasure and when Mickey reaches down to a palm his own cock, Ian slaps his ass hard. 

“Don’t you dare fucking touch yourself. You’re gonna cum on my cock like the slut you are.” 

They talk like this all the time in the privacy of their own bedroom, but this is public and as soon as the words escape his mouth, Ian is afraid Mickey’s going to go rigid. This kind of fucking is theirs, and theirs alone. The animalistic ritual that consumes them, But Mickey just arches his back and grips the material of the cushions and pushes back hard on Ian’s cock. He likes it. He likes that these men are watching them. He likes that these men know Ian is his and no one else can have him like this. That Ian doesn’t fuck anyone but him. That they can jerk their cocks to Ian and even to him, but they can't have him. No one can have him but Mickey. And Ian knows all these men want his husband. Mickey thinks they all want Ian with his big cock and strong shoulders, but Mickey has no idea how fucking hot he is. He enters a room and instantly owns it. His thighs alone make men wish they were wrapped around their heads and Mickey has the most perfect skin and the tattoos that are sexy as hell. And his ass. Fuck his ass. He hides it in baggy jeans but now it's on display and it’s a perfect fucking thing. Round and pale and he takes cock so well it makes Ian want to cry. He knows Mickey sometimes worries Ian will cheat. But how could he? Mickey is hands down the hottest person Ian has ever known. And kind. And loyal. How could he want anyone else? 

Mickey’s hole is like a vice on Ian’s cock, sucking him back in with every push of his hips. Ian leans down to suck a mark into the side of Mickey’s neck, just under his ear where it drives him crazy. Mickey cranes his neck to meet Ian’s mouth and it's all tongue and saliva as Ian gets as deep as he can inside him. He can feel Mickey’s body going rigid; a tell time sign he is close. Ian slides his hand down Mickey’s chest to his quivering stomach, just shy of his cock. He can feel the muscles clenching in his abs and Ian digs his fingers deeper into the flesh of Mickey’s hip with his other hand. He takes Mickey’s ear lobe between his teeth and hisses, “Come for me, Mick.” 

Mickey white knuckles the top cushion, arches his back so hard Ian hears it crack and cums with a strangled groan and Ian’s name on his lips. Ian can feel his orgasm around his cock and it only takes four more pumps before he is pouring his own release deep inside his husband. But Ian doesn’t stop once he’s cum. He keeps fucking Mickey’s abused hole and Ian can feel his cum leaking out of Mickey’s ass and around his balls and it's making this wet squelching sound and it's so fucking hot Ian thinks he could cum again because he’s still hard as a steel pipe and Mickey is just taking the assault on his ass. Ian feels out of control of his body; just pure white electricity coursing through him. When Mickey’s body goes completely boneless, Ian knows he’s had enough so he pulls out; cock covered in a white sticky mess and before Ian can even catch a breath, Mickey is sliding down off the chair and onto his knees, licking it off him. He moans as he swallows Ian; eyes shut and skin flushed. When he’s satisfied, Mickey falls back onto his heels, panting and chest heaving. He looks up at Ian with a blissed-out smile and Ian leans down to kiss him, tender and sweet. 

“Good boy.” Ian whispers against his lips, hotly. Mickey shudders and buries his face in Ian’s stomach as Ian stands back up. Ian realizes they are still being watched and looks around to find wide lust blown eyes and spent cocks. Ian pets Mickey’s gently as they both catch their breathes. They both get dressed slowly, Mickey cracking smiles every now and then, riding the afterglow as the men continue to stare and whisper about what they just witnessed. Ian wraps his arm around Mickey protectively as he leads them out of the club, kissing the side of his head from time to time. When the cool air hits their heated skin when they exit, they both breathe out slowly and get their bearings back with everything that just happened. 

Their eyes meet and Ian waits for the panic to set in. From himself and Mickey. But it never comes. Instead, they just both smile and burst into a soft fit of giggles. 

“Jesus Christ, Ian.” 

“Hey,” Ian wraps his arm around Mickey’s shoulder and steers him down the sidewalk back toward the L. “That may be the hottest thing we’ve ever done.” 

“Not coming here every week so you can get your voyeurism kink in. That was a one time thing.” 

“Not gonna be a problem, Mick. As hot as that was, I don’t like all those guys looking and jerking to what’s mine. They are going to be fantasizing about that for years to come.” 

“Lucky them. But pretty sure they are gonna be jerking it to that monster between your legs.” Mickey leans into Ian’s body, trembling slightly. It was a lot. Mickey can take a lot, but that scene was on display, when usually it's just them behind closed doors. Ian just hugs him closer. 

“No, it was you. You were so hot, Mickey. And you’re mine. All fucking mine.” 

Mickey hums low and places a kiss on Ian’s jaw. “Can we fucking go home now? You done parading me around every part of Chicago, like some trophy husband?” 

Ian laughs and squeezes the back of Mickey’s neck. “Yeah, Mick. Let’s go home.” 

They walk for a few minutes, just enjoying the heat off each other’s bodies and the soft afterglow still sizzling through their emotions. Mickey looks around from time to time, taking in the neighborhood and apartments and businesses they pass. 

“West side, huh?” Mickey reaches into his jacket for a cigarette, trying not to push Ian too far away from him as he does. He needs to be close after sex. It’s something Ian has learned after years of being with this man, and Ian is happy to accommodate that need. 

“Yeah, not as nice as the North side, not as trashy as the South side.” 

“Mmm.” Mickey takes long drags of his cigarette and Ian can tell the wheels are turning in his head. “Have to remember that.” 

Ian just smiles, because no matter what kind of a shit show day they had, or the fact that Mickey literally just let Ian fuck him in public in front of a bunch of strangers at a sex club, Mickey is always thinking about the future. Their future. It spreads a warmth through Ian’s body and in that moment, Ian knows no matter what happens; paralyzed fathers, stolen ambulances, bi-polar episodes, a fucking pandemic; they would always be okay.


End file.
